


Just My Luck.

by destielxspn



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gay Smut, M/M, NSFW, Smut, au!, destiel au, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielxspn/pseuds/destielxspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was supposed to start his new job at the marketing office in approximately 9.5 hours. But it was midnight, and he was at the local bar drinking rather than getting the sleep he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just My Luck.

**Author's Note:**

> This contains smut! Not very good smut, considering I've never written smut before, but still smut nonetheless.  
> Enjoy!

Dean Winchester was supposed to start his new job at the marketing office in approximately 9.5 hours. But it was midnight, and he was at the local bar drinking rather than getting the sleep he needed. Suddenly, a man in a tan trench coat came and sat down beside him. Dean glanced over at him, but paid no attention to him until he said, "Rough night?" Dean raised an eyebrow and shook his head, sighing. "Not particularly, to tell you the truth," he said. "It's just that I start my new job tomorrow, and I'm just.. I'm just a little stressed about it."  
"A little?" the man grinned. "I mean.. you look awful."  
Dean rolled his eyes and took a drink. "Gee. Thanks," he mumbled to the (admittedly attractive) stranger. "What's your name?" the stranger asks. "Dean," he replies shortly.  
"Nice meeting you, Dean. I'm Castiel."  
"Castiel, huh? That's an odd name. Nice meeting you, Cas."  
Cas and Dean drink for a while in silence when Dean turns and takes a good look at the man beside him. He's got wrinkles by his (bright, blue) eyes that are extremely prominent when he smiles, and his smile is wide and toothy. He was very attractive. Or was Dean just very drunk? Who cares.  
Dean propped himself up on his hand. "So, Cas. Are you married?"  
"No, I'm not. Are you?"  
"Nope."  
Castiel grinned and took another drink before resting his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Getting a bit personal there, are we? Do my life details really matter?" He leans in close and whispers in Dean's ear. "Do they really matter, or are you just asking so you know if it's okay to have sex with me or not?"  
Dean blushes and whispers back, "You tell me."

Then, before they knew it, they were in the car on the way to Castiel's apartment. The minute they got inside, Castiel pushed Dean up against the door and started kissing him passionately. His lips were soft and slightly chapped, Dean noticed.  
Castiel made his way down Dean's body, stopping to suck Dean's nipples into his mouth and flick his tongue around them, loving the dirty groans he got from Dean in response. Castiel stood up and flipped them around so that he was against the wall. He unzipped Dean's jeans and pulled them and his boxers down at once. "On your knees," he said, and Dean obliged. Castiel then took his own jeans and underwear off, revealing his already hard dick. "Go on," he said to Dean.  
Dean took it in his mouth and licked the small bead of precum from the top. Castiel rested his head against the wall as Dean took him deeper into his mouth. "I want to see you," Cas said, gripping the back of Dean's head and tugging back, forcing Dean to face him.  
"Fuck, you look so good for me, down on your knees, doing just as I ask you to do," Castiel says, groaning as Dean hums around his cock. "'M Gonna cum," Cas moans loudly, but right before he does, he pulls out of Dean's mouth, mumbling, "Shit, Dean, you're so good for me. So good. Let's take care of you now, what do you say? What do you want, Dean?" Castiel leads Dean over to the couch and lays him down as he begins to stroke his erection for him. "Wan' be fucked," Dean mumbles.  
"What was that, babe?" Castiel asks, raising an eyebrow. "Couldn't hear you."  
"Fuck me, oh God," Dean cries out. "Just. Just fuck me, fuck, I want you to fuck me hard, please." "That's right," Castiel says before pressing a finger into Dean's ass to get him prepped, "just like the slut I thought you'd be." After spending a few minutes working Dean open, Castiel slowly presses his dick into him.  
Dean groans loudly and thrusts himself down onto Castiel.  
"Holy shit, you're so fucking tight," Castiel moans, thrusting deeper into the man lying beneath him. Dean can't control his moans, alternating from "harder!" to "faster" to "fuck, cas!" to "oh, God yes!" He's being way too loud in Castiel's opinion, so he covers Dean's mouth with one hand and starts to stroke his leaking cock with the other. Once covering Dean's mouth stops working, Castiel removes his hand and tells Dean to keep it down. Dean nods his head submissively, and bites his lips to contain the moans that are begging to escape. Castiel pumps in and out of Dean's tight ass as fast as he can until they're both grunting and groaning and orgasming.  
After a quick wash-up, Castiel lays down on the couch with Dean and they eventually fall asleep. 

 

Dean wakes up with a pounding headache. He sees Castiel cuddled up with him on the couch and suddenly all the events of last night are catching back up to him. He checks the clock in the kitchen, and sees that it's only 8 AM. His work starts at 9:30, so he grabs a sticky-note off the fridge and a pen and writes Castiel a quick note:  
First day of work! Gotta go! Loved last night, though. Thanks so much again.  
Call if you need me.  
-D.W

*An hour later*  
Dean rushes to the main office for a meeting with his fellow workmates and his boss. He gets there at the same time as everyone else, except his boss. He's running a bit late, apparently.  
A few minutes later, a man walks in wearing a nice, tan trench coat.  
"Hello, sorry I was late. I am your boss, Castiel Novak. It's a pleasure to see you all here this morning," the man says with his hands clasped together, looking around the room and smiling.  
Then he makes eye contact with Dean and his face falters. Dean blushes deeply, and coughs to relieve some tension.  
The only thing either of them can think at this point is "Oh, shit."


End file.
